Descendants: Darkness Rising
by Dr.Fiction912
Summary: After Umas defeat Mal and the other VKs started to return to their new normal lives until Ben brings over a new group of VKs and unleash a new darkness in the process. Can Mal, Carlos, Evie, Jay and the new VKs stop this new evil or will they be tempted back into their old habits.
1. Chapter 1

**After Umas defeat Mal and the other VKs started to return to their new normal lives until Ben brings over a new group of VKs and unleash a new darkness in the process. Can Mal, Carlos, Evie, Jay and the new VKs stop this new evil or will they be tempted back into their old habits.**

 _ **Chapter 1: Spring break**_

Mal was laying against a tree sketching Melody Lake when see spots her friends Evie, Jay and Carlos.

Carlos was on a picnic table with Jane and dude, he seemed to be on a date, Evie was on the ground cuddling up to doug next to the lake and Jay was going for a swim with Lonnie.

Mal then was greeted by Ben who had shown up like magic.

"Hey Ben," Mal smiled as she stared at the basket in Ben's hands, "Hi Mal, I brought a picnic and guess what I have," greeted Ben as he reached into the basket.

Ben then handed Mal a bowl full of Strawberries, Mal wasted no time taking the bowl from Ben and began to eat them one by one, Mal then remembered Ben was with her, "Sorry," she said with shame, Ben just laughed, "No worries Mal, their for you remember,"

Mal then planted a kiss on Ben's check before returning to her strawberries, eating at a moderate pace, causing Ben to smile as he grabbed a sandwich out to eat.

Carlos was so far enjoying his date with Jane, Carlos had decided to go get them both a ice cream from the truck close by. Carlos approached the truck that read Kristoff's Unmeltable Ice Cream as he did he saw Evie receive two ice creams, one blue most likely Blueberry and a green one, most likely Lime.

Carlos was going to say hi but she rushed of, properly thinking the ice cream would melt. Carlos approached the counter to see a girl with ginger hair and a black and green dress, "Hey Ann, one Cookies and Cream and one Blueberry Swirl please," he asked Annabell, who worked the register, "Sure thing Carlos. DAD! One Blueberry Swirl and a Cookies and Cream," Annabell screamed which caused a man with blonde hair to open the door to a little room, "One or two scoops sweet heat?" asked Kristoff, Annabel was going to repeat the question to Carlos but he beat her to it, "One."

Kristoff returned to his little room and began making ice cream leaving Annabel and Carlos to catch up, "So Ann how's Math going?" asked Carlos, Annabel blushed and rubbed her neck, "Alright just having problems with Algebra." Carlos had volunteered as a tutor and Annabel was his top student she just struggled at Math and Gym. "So Ann why did your dad call it Kristoff's Unmeltable Ice Cream?" asked a curious Carlos, Annabel looked at the door to the freezer, "Because the ice cream really doesn't melt, thanks to my Aunts magic," Carlos was surprised everyone thought it was just a name, Kristoff then returned and placed two ice creams in the cone holder, "Here Carlos on the house," Annabel said as she gave Carlos his ice cream, Carlos thanked her walked off with his ice creams.

Evie had finished her Blueberry ice cream and was staring at Doug who gave her a funny look, "What?" she asked as he giggled, "Come here."

Doug wiped a spot of ice cream on Evies noise with his finger which Evie then sucked off his finger, "Was that necessary?" he asked as Evie smiled and giggled, "You liked it." Doug didn't want to say it but be did and Evie could tell, Evie then cuddled back up to Doug and fell asleep, doug then wrapped his arm around Evie and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Unknown to Carlos and Evie Mal had used a spell to eavesdrop on them.

Mal smiles as she listened to her friends when she heard Ben call her name, "Mal there's something you should know," said Ben, Mal turns to Ben with worry in her eyes, "What is it?" Ben looks past Mal and stares at four teens approaching them, Mal turns to see a boy in a black and purple suit and wearing a cross over his neck, a girl with a red dress and red hood, a boy long black hair, a black vest and shirt and a black cane and a girl with purple hair (lighter than Mals) and a grey T-shirt, and pink jacket walk towards them, "Hey Mal, long time no see."

"Madison, how'd you get of the Island?" asked Mal as she stood up preparing for a fight, "Ask your boyfriend here," chuckeled the boy in black, "BEN?" Everyone at the lake heard Mal shouting, Evie, Doug, Carlos, Jane, Jay, Lonnie and Annabel ran towards them, "Mal what's wrong?" asked Evie who was then caught by the boy in purples voice, "Hello Evie, consider a date yet?" Evie jumped at the sound of his voice. Annabel looked at the four new faces and pondered, "Who are you?" The four laughed, the girl in red stepped forward and bowed, "Heather daughter of the Queen of Hearts," each teen followed her lead introducing her friends, " And these are my friends Clayson son of Claude Frollo," pointing to the boy with the cross then the boy in black, "Ogo son of Oogie Boogie and last but not least Madison Mim the daughter of Madam Mim."

The Four VKs cackled as the Auradon Kids stood in fear, "Anyway see ya later, Hero's." Mal stared at Ben her eyes still glowing green, "Ben why did you invite them to Auradon?" Ben looked at Mal with confusion, "It was time for another group of children to come, remember thats what I said I'd do," Mal set fire to a tree near by, "Yet you did talk to me about it," she hissed as she walked away.

Mal stomped through the Forest as she tryed to cool off, " _Mal_ ," called out a voice, Mal looked around and saw a door way with a dragon above it. Mal felt herself being drawn to the door and entered tripping on roots and vines in the abandoned building, Mal found a door at the end of the corridor and opened it revealing a throne room. The room contained a throne at the far end of the room, a table in the center and statues scattered through out the room. Mal heard a bird caw and saw a black bird land on a statue closet to Mal, "Well, well, well, She finally returns and hasn't aged a day," said the bird wearing a smile, "Oh don't tell me you forgot me Maleficent." After hearing her mothers name she released where she was, her mothers old castle and the bird was her pet, Diablo, "Diablo look I'm not Maleficent," Mal responded, Diablo eyed her closely, "No you aren't but I can sense her magic in you, never mind you can still be of use," he flew of and left Mal standing alone in the abandoned castle.

Mal saw a green orb float off the table, it glowed green like her eyes. Mal was being drawn towards the orb, she reached for the orb and took it in her hand. Mal stared at the orb in her palm, "What is this?" she thought when her hands suddenly lit up with green fire, she could feel her magic being drained from within her, she screamed in pain. The orbs glow grew brighter and brighter as it drained her of her magic, she felt tremendous pain until she finally let it go, Mal could see the statues come alive as she began to pass out. A man wearing black began to walk towards Mal but she couldn't make out his face, he crouched down on his knees, "Thanks Mal, be seeing you."

 _ **Thanks for reading my fanfic this is my first ever fanfic so I hope you liked it. For anyone who couldn't figure out which movie her parents are from it was Frozen and her parents are Anna and Kristoff anyway hope you enjoy and leave a review plz**_

 _ **Dr Fiction**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Just for copyright issues I don't own Disney Descendants, I do own all OC in this like Annabel and the new Villain Kids. Descendants and other Disney characters are owned by their rightful owners.**

 _ **Chapter 2: New Evil**_

Mal was laying unconscious in the hospital wing of Auradon Prep, Ben, Evie, Carlos and Jay stood over her along with Fairy Godmother, Belle, Beast and Dr Rapunzel. "What's wrong with her," Jay asked with concern, Rapunzel finished examing Mal and approached the group of friends and family, "She seems to be in a coma." Ben bent down and held Mals hand, noticing burn marks on her hands, "What caused these?" asked Ben his eyes wide, Rapunzel looked at Ben with a puzzeled looked, "I don't know, but she has lost a lot of magic she will be like this until her magic is replenished, " Ben stared at Mal with a blank face, "How long?" he asked, "Months, years even, it could even be a week or so."

Rapunzel left with Belle, Beast and Fairy Godmother to talk about Mals condition, "What could of done this," asked Evie staring at Mals cold pale body. No one talked, the room was silent until Aurdrey burst into the medical room, "The Moors, the Moors are back," she was breathing heavily, she sat on a bed in the room when the adults entered the room, "What is it?" asked Belle, "Maleficent she's back."

Unknown to everyone a Raven had been sitting outside listening to their conversation, the bird smirked before flying off towards the Moors, the bird swooped and flew through the dead, sickley looking trees as he Glids over the wall of thorns and flying towards Maleficents Castle. The bird disappear in a cloud of black smoke before reemerging as a man with pale skin, he had raven black hair and wore a royal black trench coat, his eyes glowed black as he stood before the residents of the moors, "Diablo? Is that you?" asked one of the Ent Soldiers, Diablos eyes stopped glowing reveling grey eyes, "FRIENDS! The time of Heros is over, the time of Villains is over, now is our time," Diablo shouted over the sea of Woodland creatures of the Moors, "Will you fight with me, bring Auradon and the Isle to its knees?" the sea of creatures screamed and cheered in response to Diablos pled, he raised a hand and sent a black cloud over the creatures present turning them to stone, "GO! Lay waste to Auradon." The stone army raced off towards Sleeping Beautys castle ready for war, Diablo transformed into a Raven and flew over the sea of stone creatures as he head for her castle.

Sleeping Beauty's scouts had arrived at the throne room with news from the moors, "My lady, the moors are attacking, Maleficent has launched an attack against the kingdom." Aurora ordered her soldiers to send word to King Ben, get the citizens to safety and prepare for the coming storm, Prdown Philip stood at the gate with his men sword drawn, the gate shock as the enemy tryed to bust the gate down, the banging stopped for a second when a huge stone Golem burst the gate to pecies thrashing soldiers away.

Above the town Diablo flew watching his army destroy the town heading for the second gate, Ents of stone, Golems, and other creatures now stone fought killing soldeirs and civilians with ease.

Prince Philip cut of the large Ents horns arms and a leg, he stood with pride as he cut his enemy down but the stone pecies floated or rolled back in place, Philip stood amazed and afraid as the Ent threw him away towards the second gate, "Retreat, back to the Castle." The second gate was steel and the third gate was steel and magic, Philip returned to his castle with all remaining soldiers and civilians ready to fight.

Diablos army found it near impossible to break open the third gate, Diablo swooped down and turned into his human form. Diablo raised his hands, now smoking with black smoke, and thrushed them forward sending a cloud of shadows at the gate forcing the door open and stepped forward with his army behind him, "Prince Philip, no need for violence now is there," he words like venom as he raised his hand and flicked it turning everyone but Philip and Aurora to stone. "Who are you? What do yo want?" demanded Prince Philip, Diablo bowed before him and introduced himself, "I am Diablo, Lord of Darkness and you," he answered before thrushing his arm into Philip and Auroras chest holding their hearts and squeezing, Aurora and Philip started to turn to stone, slowly and painfully, as Diablo ripped out their hearts, "Are my first victims."

Diablos saw Bens limo driving towards the Castle and with a flick of his wrist he and his Army had disappeared to who knows where.

Ben, Audrey, the VKs and the adults left the veichal gazing upon a burning city, everyone gazed upon dead body's as they made way to Audrey's castle. They finally arrived at the castle looking at the sea of frozen soldiers and civilians as they froze in fear, no one spoke until Audrey's screams filled the air, "MOMMY, DADDY!" Beast and Fairy Godmother looked at the stone body's and realized they were still alive as well as Aurora and Philip but their hearts were gone, "I dont think Maleficent or any other known villain did this," states Fairy Godmother when Ben got a call from Doug, "Doug what is it?"

Ben froze as he heard a venomous voice on the other side, "Hello Ben, If you want to see, ah, Doug and the rest of your friends again return to Auradon Prep with the Staff of Maleficent." The call ended and Ben raced to his limo with the others close behind having heard the conversation. They raced to the museum to collect the staff only to meet a familiar face that shocked everyone, "MAL?"

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it, and why is Mal at the Museum? Also what will happen to Sleeping Beauty and Prince Philip? Stay tuned to find out also sorry if this was all doom and gloom I wanted Diablo to emerge with a bang. Anyway hope you liked it and plz review. PS: sorry if its too short just don't want to gibe away too much detail.**_

 _ **Dr Fiction**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys, I'm unsure about this story but If any of yous would like me to continue this please let me know. You can etheir leave an answer in the review or pm me, I am starting another story as well called Descendants: The Children, it is a back story on all my OCs first chapter is Annabel's, a winter wonderland._**

 ** _Dr Fiction_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here you go, another chapter in my Darkness Rising fan fiction. lianacim14 I won't leave this as a cliffhanger, I just didn't want to continue a story that no one likes but you guys seem to enjoy it so here you go. Also check out my new fan fiction Descendants: The Children**_

 _ **Chapter 3 Burn Baby, Burn**_

Ben watched as Mal stood in front of her mother's statue, "Mal? Is that you?" everyone stood in silence waiting for Mals answer.

Mal turned around, her eyes still closed, she fired a green fireball towards them. Ben, Evie, Carlos, Jay and Annabel dodge the attack, "Mal stop this," Ben pleaded only for Mal to fire another fireball, the ball of fire missed Ben but collided with a wooden bench setting it a light. Mal readies another fireball for Ben, who's getting of the ground, and throws it to him. Carlos, Jay and Evie watched helplessly as the fireball made its way to Ben, when a wall of fire blocked its path.

Mal turns to see Annabel behind her, her eyes burning bright orange like flames, Mal summons another fireball and throws it at Annabel. Annabel catches the fireball in her hand and spins around before throwing it at Mal, the fireball hits Mal sending her flying into the stone wall.

Mals eyes open showing her eyes glowing a bright green light, "Fight Mal, Fight," Mal unwillingly gets up and summons more fireballs one after another Mal constantly throwing fireballs. Annabel blocks Mals attacks but is becoming weaker as she overwhelms her, Mal watches helplessly as she fights her friends, again the voice inside her orders her to kill Annabel as she laid weakly on the floor, Mal summons a green fireball but is distracted by a ray of light blinding her, "Sorry M."

Evie uses her magic mirror to distract Mal, Jay raced to his father's statue and ripped the Snake Scepter from its hands while Carlos searched His mother's statue, "Come on mom, come on." Carlos searches his mother's coat while Jay began uncontrollably shooting magic blast at Mal, "Sorry Mal," Carlos eventually finds his mother's cigar and rings, "Great what can I do with this," he thought when he saw the cigar labeled, Wand of Cruelty.

Carlos tried to use his mother's wand but nothing happened, he swung the wand trying to use it when a fireball lit the end, smoking its green smoke. Carlos swung again firing a green energy ball, "Cool."

Meanwhile back on the Isle of the Lost, Evil Queen, Jafar and Cruella De Vil sat playing with a old pack of UNO. Cruella suddenly stood up, "Someone's using my cigarette. Someone's using it, I can feel it," Jafar looked at Cruella and rolled his eyes, "Sit down you mad woman, no one's using your cigarette." Cruella glared at Jafar and slowly sat down, they continued playing until Cruella shouted, "UNO, I GOT UNO!" She began cackling as Jafar and Evil Queen threw their cards on the table, "I hate this game," moaned Jafar.

Back in Auradon Carlos traps Mal in a green energy laso, as Jay tried to hypnotise Mal but blacked out to the force of Mals dragon gaze. Evie blinded Mal and allowed Jay to regain strength Carlos let Mal go as he, Evie, Jay and Annabel surrounded her, Mal raised her hands and summoned green fire ready to attack when two bracelets were strapped onto her hands, her fire died and she fell to the ground. Mals eyes stopped glowing green and the voice stopped in her head stopped, she looks at her arms to she a pair of golden bracelets on her wrist. "What did you do?" asked Evie looking at Ben, Mal turned to see Ben standing behind her, "Anti-magic bracelets, blocks all forms of magic,"

Everyone was talking when Mal started screaming her hands light up with green fire, a black, transparent, ghostly spectre emerged from her body, its eyes glowed bright green, it looked around before flying off. Mal lays unconscious before her friends, the bracelets broken. "Great, first a new villain is destroying Auradon and now there's an evil spirit wandering about," cheered Carlos sarcastically, everyone gave Carlos a glare, "What?"

Everyone present turned to see the floor crumple away, "Here we go again," sighed Jay, as everyone readied for another fight only for a little white and grey rabbit to jump out the hole, "A rabbit?" wondered Evie. The little rabbit disappeared in a white cloud of smoke and reappeared as a boy with a white jacket, grey hair and red eyes, "Hello," he greeted bowing before them, a girl with a purple dress and blue jacket and purple and blue hair appeared next to him floating mid air, "Always so formal Wilson," giggled the girl, she saw Annabel, out of the hole came Ally and a boy with a similar outfit to the Mad Hatter as they flew out the hole. "That was quite the fall," he joked gaining a slight chuckle from Ally.

"Chelsea," screamed Annabel with joy embracing Chelsea in a hug, Ally smiled. as she watched her friends then turned to see Mal standing up leaning against Maleficent staff, "So, now what?"

 **Thanks to those reading my fanfiction and liamcim14 for responding, anyway hope you enjoyed and don't forget to check my other fan fiction.**

 **Dr Friction**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4: Hero or Villain**_

In Auradon Prep, all the students and staff were moved to the school Auditorium, with Doug, Jane, Lonnie, Jordon, Chad and the Villain Kids Freddie, CJ, Harley, Ogo, Clayson and Madison up front, "Why are you doing this?" demanded Chad, Diablo looked at the Hero's son and with a wave of his hand froze his mouth, "I'm not here for you, I'm here for them," He said looking at the Villain Kids. "Us, why do you want us," demanded Madison, Diablo chuckled as he approached the VKs, "Today you make a choice, join me or join them," he said point at the Auradon kids and the Isle of the Lost, "Join me and overthrow your parents, destroy Auradon and everything good or refuse and watch as I turn you all to stone," Madison stood ,her hands still in bonds, with Ogo and CJ, "Well, what are waiting for?" Madison shouted looking at Harley and Clayson, Harley and Clayson looked away, Madison gave them a nasty look, "TRAITORS!" Diablo released them of their bonds and handed them their weapons.

Not far away Mal, Ben, Annabel, Carlos, Evie and Jay arrived in a limo with Beast, Belle and Fairy Godmother, "You guys stay in the car, you too Ben," ordered Mal looking at Fairy Godmother, Beast, Belle, Ally, Chelsea, Wilson and Ben. Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Annabel walked towards the Auditorium and saw Diablo, Diablo looked in fear at Mal with the staff and her friends, "kill them," he ordered looking at Madison, CJ and Ogo. Madison, CJ and Ogo raced towards Mal and her friends with Mal, Annabel and Jay racing towards them.

Ogo opened his mouth and a swarm of Locust flew out his mouth heading for Annabel, Annabel held out her hand and shot a blast of fire at the Locusts burning them. Ogos grin faded into a unpleasant frown as Ogo glares at Annabel, Annabel summoned another fireball and through it at Ogo, Ogo saw the fireball coming at him and turned into a black transparent shadow and let the fireball go threw him, Ogo transformed back into his physical form, and shot a black fireball at her. Annabel tryed to catch the black flame but it instead sent her flying back she felt incredible pain intoer left arm which took the most damage and blacked out from the pain.

CJ swung her sword relentlessly at Jay who blocked it with Jafars Snake Staff, Jay pushes CJ back making her stumble. CJ turned back and did a kart wheel kicking Jay in face smiling, Jay decided to end this quickly and shot a red energy ball at CJ, but missed. CJ did many stunts dodging Jays blasts, she ripped a dagger out from under her shoe and threw it at Jay cutting his arm, Jay held his arm as CJ grapped more daggers and threw one after another, Jay dodged the daggers and CJs sword when she tryed to slice him. CJ grapes another dagger with her free hand and pushes it into Jays gut, Jays eyes widened as he looked at the dagger in his gut and returned to see CJ chuckling, With her distracted Jay shot a Energy Ball into her chest, sending her flying back to Diablo and blacking out. Jay turned to see Ogo walking up to an unconscious Annabel with a dagger in his hand, Jay ran over to Ogo and shot a energy ball at him gaining his attention

Mal shot countless green fireballs at Madison who transformed into a purple Jaguar and ran around Mal dodging her fireballs. Mal shot one fireball just ahead Madison and knocked her down, Madison picked herself up and transformed back to a human. Madison grabbes her wand and shot pink energy balls at Mal, Mal either dodged the balls or whacked them away with her mothers sceptre, Madison began to get annoyed with Mal and lost her temper. Madison breathed purple fire before blasting dark purple energy balls, her eyes glowing dark purple as well, Mal took this chance to strick Madison, Mal summoned a black fireball in her hand, blocking Madisons attacks with her free hand, and shot it at Madison, Madison felt the fireball hit her but she didn't go flying back instead she began to turn into stone, slowly she turned to rock until she was no longer human.

Mal summoned a green fireball and threw it at Madison causing her to shatter to pecies, Ogo and CJ, who was waking up, saw Mal kill Madison in front of everyone even Ben, who just arrived, "Mal? What have you done?" asked a scared Ben, Mals eyes turned green and slammed her mothers sceptre into the ground causing the rest of the stone army to shatter, Diablo looked at his fallen army and back at Mal, "This isn't over," he snapped before flicking his wrist making CJ, Ogo and Madison's remains disappear in a black cloud of smoke, Diablo jumped in the air before turning back into a raven and flew off retreating back to Maleficents Castle in the Moors.

"Mal, What did you do?" asked Ben looking at Mal, "I had to Ben, It was either me or her and I chose me," she snapped before walking away, leaving her mothers sceptre behind. Evie watched as Mal walked away with no regret of killing Madison, "I don't understand how Mal could do that, Madison was Mals best friend, her only friend before me, Carlos and Jay," Fairy Godmother collect Maleficents Sceptre, along with the other Villains weapons, along with Madame Mims wand, to send back to the Museum.

Mal was leaning on the balcony from their Set It Off number, and looked out at the stars, "Beautiful aren't they," said Ben who surprised Mal, "Don't ever scare me like that again Ben," she said with a clutched fist. Ben laughed before leaning on the balcony with Mal, "Mal are you alright? You've be acting werid," asked a concerned Ben, Mal signed before resting her head on Bens shoulder, "Its just, I've been missing my old life and its coming out in a negative way," she answered, "That why you killed Madison." Mals eyes went narrow again, "I told you, I had to. Why won't you believe me," she snapped, "Mal I just want to help," replied a stunned Ben, "We'll your not. Just leave me alone," she sighed as Ben began to leave.

As soon as Ben left Mals sad frown turned into a wicked smile as she hummed the tune of Ways to be Wicked, "Happily Ever After with a little flavor," she sang, Mal looked out to the Isle of the Lost still humming, "Some many ways to be wicked." She summoned the same black fireball she uses on Madison and stared at the fire while her eyes glowed green, "Cruel and Unusual, I've taken control," she sang, "So many ways to be wicked." Mal killed the black flame and laughed as her entire eyes turned bright green, unknown to her a certain blued haired, pirate was watching from the forest.

 _ **Oh No, Mals still acting evil, she killed Madison but stopped Diablo. Is she still Evil or is it really her buried emotions, stay tunes to find out. Also this isn't the end and Diablo and the turned Villain Kids are going to return for revenge this won't be the last time we see Diablo or the Specter (Not its real name). Anyway hope you enjoyed and if your wondering why Annabel couldn't catch Ogos fireball it was because made of shadows not fire.**_

 _ **Dr Fiction**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**These coming chapters are going to focus on the original VKs and the new VKs even CJ and Ogo this is a day after the last chapter, one more day and Spring Break is over.**_

 _ **Chapter 6: King of her Heart**_

 **(Evie)**

Evie was in her workshop working on a new dress when she heard a knock at the door, "Come in," she called and in walked Harley, "Hey Evie, I got a favor to ask you." Evie looked at Harley and smiled, "What is it?" Harley blushed as she walked over to Evie bed and face planted into her hands, "I don't know."

Evie stopped what she was doing and rushed over to Harley, "Hey, Harley what's wrong, is it Chad and Audrey?" Harley shook her and lift her head out of her hands to look at Evie, "Clayson, he kissed me," she said with a smile, "My heart is racing, my cheeks are warm and I can't stop smiling," she said with a large smile. Evie smiled, "Awww, Harley you're in love," she sighed gaining a disgusted look from Harley.

"Love, no, the Princess of Hearts doesn't fall in love," snorted Harley in disgust, but Evie just continued to smiled as Harleys phone buzzed, she read a text on her phone and smiled, "I'd beg to differ," she said looking over Harleys shoulder.

 **(Diablo)**

Diablo sat in his throne as he watched CJ and Ogo fixing the shattered Madison statue. "Bastards, can't believe they killed Madison." snapped CJ, Ogo snarled, "And they call themselves heroes," Diablo slammed his fist on the throne gaining their attention, "Do you two ever just shut up." Diablo looked out at the Isle of the Lost, "We need an army," Diablo couldn't stop looking at the Isle, "What about the Villains," CJ staighted, "An army of Villains," Diablos eyes glowed black as he turned to face CJ causing her to shut up, "Villains, an army of Villains," he shouted, "No, an army of Villain Kids," a female voice shouted gaining their attention. Uma walked towards him, "Not all Villain Kids want to follow their parents," Diablo thought for a second, "Villain Kids? You two, I have a job for you," CJ and Ogo stopped working on Madison's body to see Diablos grinning face.

 **(Mal)**

Mal was in the Library reading a book called Light and Dark, "Within everyone is the potential to carry Light and Darkness, in both heroes and villains is Light and Darkness, only two artifacts can separate these forces, the Sphere of Darkness and Wand of Purity. The Sphere will remove all Darkness within someone and will either transfer it into itself or turn it into a Specter of Darkness, creatures that corrupt people's minds, were the Wand can drain Light and turn it into a Specter of Light, creatures that protect them. While both drain can drain someone of their Light and Darkness together they can bend both Light and Darkness to their will."

Mal was reading the rest of the book when Ben approaches her, "Hey Mal, what are you up to?" Mal smiled, "Nothing."

 **(Harley)**

Harley was wearing a red, glittery dress, with a red fur caped hood and her blond hair in a braid hanging over her shoulder. "Evie, I'm nervous," she said looking at herself in the mirror. Evie giggled, "You'll be fine," after adding some final touches to her makeup Harley heard a knock at the door, "Wish me luck."

Harley opened the door to see, Clayson in a black vest and purple shirt with black pants and his cross, "Woah," Harley blushes and takes the red rose in Clayson's hand and puts it in her hair. Clayson leads Harley to his brand new car, a black sports car, when she spots Mal, "Mal? Where are you going?" asked Harley gaining Mals attention, "Crap, I'm sorry guys but I have to do this," said Mal with a sad face when she summoned two black fireballs and threw them at Harley and Clayson who froze in stone.

 **(Mal)**

Mal took Clayson's keys and drove towards Camelot heights, when a figure that looked like Mal appeared, "Woah what a rush, right?" she said, Mal ignored her, "What's wrong Mal, don't wanna talk today?" said the Mal looking figure with a smile and green glowing eyes. Mal ingnored her still but felt herself turn away and head to the moors, "What are you doing?" screamed Mal, Evil Mal smiled, "I'm getting lonley with you, I think I want some new friends and yours will do just fine," she cackled as she forced Mal to drive to the Moors.

 **(Jane)**

Jane walked outside on her phone when she saw, Harley and Clayson trapped in stone, "Oh no, BEN!" she screamed racing inside to inform Ben on her new discovery.

 _ **Here we go, my latest chapter and Mal is kinda a prisoner, Mal can have control but Evil Mal has the most power will Mal ever be free find out. Also let me know what you think of Harley and Clayson also sneak peek: New VK coming to Auradon, Malevolent Dark son of Maleficent.**_

 _ **Dr Fiction**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello readers I am taking some time to write another fan fiction I will make updates here and there but I am having writers block with this story so I'm taking time off to work on another idea until I can think of an idea for Darkness Rising.**_

 _ **Dr Fiction**_


End file.
